CONTEMPLACIONES
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: One Shot: Despues de la pelea contra Bradley, Roy resulta gravemente herido... Riza sabe que lo único importante ahora es él... Roy y su futura felicidad. Despues del cap. 51


**CONTEMPLACIONES**

_Este es mi muy particular forma de ver que sucedio despues del cap. 51, ustedes saben, Roy, Riza, etcetc. Según yo no contiene Spoiler; o muy leve, pues parte del último cap. _

_Narrado en primera persona, que es Roy, y progresimamente esta en 3ra. _

* * *

En el interior de mi mente seguía escuchando aquel grito desgarrador, que primero me llamaba por mi rango, o deberé decir lo gritaba con desesperación...pero al final me llamo por mi nombre... y eso para mi fue designio de que las cosas estaban mal... Al escuchar su voz entrecortada tanto por el cansancio como por un sentimiento que al principio no logre comprender del todo, seguido de un llanto desgarrador; hizo que mi corazón se encogiera de dolor.

Sentía como sus temblorosas manos se posaban sobre mí y me sacudían con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban, mientras que con insistencia me llamaba una y otra vez... hasta quedar afónica... Yo por mas que trababa y quería, no podía hacer nada para cesar ese llanto y borrar toda tristeza de su hermoso rostro... pues de pronto un gran peso embargo mi cuerpo, impidiéndome moverme y mas aún razonar la situación.

Eso fue lo último que recuerdo antes de sumirme en un profundo abismo... No se cuanto paso, perdí toda noción del tiempo... por un instante me creí muerto y pensé que no podría ser tan malo... pero antes de que quedara inconsciente lo último que vino a mi mente fue su recuerdo... su imagen...su cuerpo...su rostro...su sonrisa y su tristeza...su alma y espíritu, entregados exclusivamente en secreto a mí.

Y de pronto me descubrí a mí mismo, llorando... pequeñas y cristalinas fluían por todo mi rostro hasta perderse en la coyuntura de mi cuello. Mi cuerpo continuaba con la misma pesadez de días atrás...pero esa indescriptible opresión desaparecía poco a poco. Abrí lentamente los ojos...no esperaba encontrarme en algún lugar en especifico... motivo por el cual me sorprendió hallarme en un lugar conocido para mí, pero a la vez diferente... algo en esa habitación había cambiado.

Unos intrépidos rayos matutinos habían logrado colarse a través de las cortinas de las ventanas , cegando mi vista... que después de haber estado en las sombras por un largo rato, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la luz. Mi cuerpo mallugado no me permitía moverme con libertad, gire la cara en dirección a la puerta... y ahí estaba... había sido lo último que vi antes de creerme muerto y era lo primero que había visto al saberme con vida de nuevo. Mi Teniente Riza Hawkeye...no... en esos momentos era para mí... mi Riza, permanecía dormida, sentada en una incomoda silla de madera con la mitad de su cuerpo recostado en la cama, sus brazos juntos uno sobre el otro y sobre ellos su rostro... daba hacia mí, y al verla dormir tan pacíficamente pero al mismo tiempo se reflejaba el cansancio y angustia de los últimos días, no pude mas que esbozar una sonrisa.

Pobre criatura...maravillosa mujer... cuanta lealtad me profesaba, que hasta en esas circunstancias permanecía a mí lado. Aún hoy día me pregunto que abre hecho para recibir como recompensa tan grata compañía... me lo pregunto tantas veces y con tanta frecuencia como lo agradezco y valoro.

Saque un brazo de las sabanas y estirándolo lo mas que pude alcance una frazada que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche, la coloque con extremado cuidado sobre Riza, tal como hiciera como cuando se toma entre las manos una frágil flor. La mañana avanzaba con rapidez, pero yo me conformaba con observar el subir y bajar de su pecho y sus pestañas revoloteando a intervalos. Quise incorporarme un poco, y recorrer con mi mano el contorno de su rostro; pero el mas mínimo movimiento hizo que profiriera un gemido de dolor. Me lleve la mano al abdomen al tiempo que desviaba mi vista de mi principal objetivo, y al retornar mi mirada se perdió entre la inmensidad de sus desolados y sorprendidos ojos ambarinos. Me miraba fijamente, como examinando cada parte de mí... una media sonrisa alumbro por escasos segundos su rostro, los suficientes para comprobar cuanto la extrañaba... después cambio abruptamente... una cortina de pesar apago su semblante.

Se incorporo, sin apartar todavía su vista de mí... su respiración se acelero, su pecho subía y bajaba... su mandíbula comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se empañaron de lagrimas... trato de hablar pero sus palabras se perdieron en su garganta y su rostro se vio bañado en lagrimas. Hizo lo que yo no me había atrevido a hacer, se arrogo a mis brazos, me rodeo con sus frágiles manos aferrándose con insistencia a mi camisa. No pude hacer otra cosa que estrecharla contra a mí, abrazarla con mi única mano libre y ser testigo de su amargo llanto. Nunca antes la había visto llorar de esa manera, y aunque en ese momento me partía el corazón, ahora me alegra que ese llanto haya sido por mí y por nadie mas.

Aún cuando su llanto había cesado, yo me negaba a dejarla ir de mi lado, cuando finalmente se separo, minutos mas tardes... tuve la impresión que no solo habían corrido sus lagrimas... sino también sus temores.

Ahora apenada por su actitud, me hablo con la cabeza gacha **–"Roy...me alegra que finalmente hayas despertado... creí que tardarías mas tiempo"**

**-"A que te refieres. No recuerdo mucho de lo que paso... no se como llegue aquí y como termine así" –**fue lo único que atine a decir. Con su rostro aun bajo, alzo solo sus ojos y me miro con compasión. Entonces de pronto... comencé a recordar: _Edward despidiéndose de mí, Riza desapareciendo entre la gran mansión, después de, asegurarme que todo estaría bien. Bradley y la lucha. Después el frío de la noche golpeo mi rostro ensangrentando y frente a mí se encontraba Archer, apuntándome con sus armas; y aunque el pequeño Selim había muerto hace mucho, protegí con el mío su pequeño cuerpo..._

**-"Lo recuerdo todo. Pero... tu resultaste herida... lo lamento no pude protegerte" **

**-"Estoy bien no es nada grave, la bala solo rozo el brazo. Pero tu Roy... Lo lamento tanto... no pude llegar a tiempo" **

De nuevo me miraba sorprendida por mis palabras, y a sus ojos nuevamente acudían las lagrimas.

**-"Yo estoy bien... Me alegra que no lo hayas hecho... que hubiera pasado, ese maniático de Archer hubiera cambiado de blanco, convirtiéndote en su presa, te habría matado"**

**-"Era mi trabajo..."**

**-"No Riza... tu trabajo no es morir por mí, ni por nadie. Solo hacemos lo que esta en nuestras posibilidades. Estas heridas fueron el precio que yo pagué"**

**-"No lo entiendo"**

**-"Intercambio equivalente... Mis heridas... tu demora... todo eso fue el precio que pague por tu vida. Y nada agradezco mas que eso, que puedo abrir los ojos y ver que estas con vida, que Archer y el destino me eligieran a mí y no lo que yo mas valoro y estimo. Todo estará bien ya lo veras." **

Lleve mi mano a su rostro y quite delicadamente algunas lagrimas, para después deslizar con ternura mi mano sobre su mejilla. En otro tiempo habría rechazado aquella acción, pero ahora puso su mano sobre la mía y recargo su rostro, mientras me regalaba una inocente sonrisa. Se separo excusándose con que iría a prepara algo para que yo comiera. Se puso de pie, y salió por la puerta.

Hasta ese momento me pude dar cuenta de su aspecto. Había dejado su uniforme, y en cambio lucía una vestimenta muy femenina; una falda azul, y una blusa blanca, su cabello permanecía suelto. Contemple el vaivén de sus caderas, disfrutando de ese maravilloso panorama, hasta perderla de vista. Cerré los ojos, para de esta manera poder guardar de por vida esa imagen; me quede un tiempo así, mientras escuchaba el sonido de los trastes, provenientes de la cocina, al poco rato oí nuevamente el sonido de pasos de Riza, que se acercaba; cuando entro, dejo la charola en la mesa. En ese momento abrí de nuevo los ojos.

**-"Creí que te habías quedado dormido..."**

**-"No... estaba esperándote" –** respondí. Acerco la charola y coloco entre mis piernas. Realmente pretendía que comiera todo eso: un caldo con verduras y trozos de carne, ternera con puré y guisantes, una gelatina de jamaica y agua. Observe la comida con la esperanza que desapareciera por arte de magia... no tenía hambre y no sentía la necesidad de probar alimentos... pero Riza se había esmerado en cocinar solo para mí, lo menos que podía hacer era comerme todo.

**-"Tu no vas a comer algo" –**pregunte al verla sentada, solo con una canasta con manzanas **_–"No tengo hambre" _**-fue su excusa. **–"Vamos** **come algo... además no me gusta comer solo" **

**-"Deacuerdo... voy a servirme a la cocina... ya regreso" –**contesto resignada, por alguna razón, sentí como si ella quisiera complacerme en todo.

**-"No hace falta podemos compartirlo" –**y antes de que renegara, le ofrecí el cubierto con un trozo de ternera y puré.

Solo me dirigió una mirada, con la cual supe que desaprobaba mi acción, pero aún así lo comió, ahora yo debía de probar su sazón. Cada que yo acercaba el tenedor a su boca.. ella trataba en vano de tomarlo con sus manos, pero bastaba con que yo lo alejara para que Riza desistiera. Mientras yo disfrutaba de esa nueva etapa en nuestras vidas, ella se ocupaba en pelar una manzana, y cortarla en cubos, para después intercambiar los papeles, y ser ella la que me diera de comer. Cuando terminamos con los alimentos retiro la charola y llevo a la cocina. De vuelta en la recamara, le pedí que me preparaba el baño, según Riza llevaba dos días sin despertar, así que era urgente un baño.

Tuve que apoyarme en ella para poder levantarme. Con un visible sonroso me desabrocho la camisa, lo hubiera hecho yo mismo, pero el brazo entablado no me lo permitía. El simple roce de sus manos sobre mi pecho fueron suficiente para hacerme estremecer, y hacerme sentir un completo estorbo para ella. El agua caliente de la bañera fue una buena terapia para mis adoloridos músculos, ayudo a relajarme.

Trate por todos los medios de ponerme yo solo la pijama, lo último que quería era que hasta en eso tuviera que depender de ella... abandone toda esperanza de poder abrocharme yo solo la camisa... increíble pero cierto había perdido contra mi propia ropa. Con un movimiento la puerta del baño se abrió lentamente... gire mi rostro en dirección a la habitación... Riza se encontraba haciendo la cama... quise acercarme a ella... pero tan solo había dado unos cuantos pasos con dificultad... un fuerte dolor de cabeza me impidió pensar y coordinar movimiento alguno.

Me lleve una mano a la cien... sintiendo mi cuerpo desvanecerse de nuevo. Antes de que terminara en el suelo y cerrar los ojos, vi sus pies aproximarse a mí... agacharse y pasar mi brazo por su cuello y hombros, mientras que ella me rodeaba la espalda.

**-"General le dije que no debía moverse mas de la cuenta... su cuerpo aún esta débil" **

Mientras me reprendía como si fuese un niño, avanzamos hacia la cama. De píe frente a esta, un bola de pelos paso corriendo desde la puerta hasta entrelazarse por las piernas de su ama, movimiento que la hizo trastabillar. Perdiendo el equilibrio, olvido que era ella la que debía ser de apoyo de Roy, y no al revez... pero se aferró con su mano libre al pecho del hombre. Roy en vano trato de mantenerse en pie... solo sintió su espalda chocar sobre el colchón y el cuerpo de Riza sobre el de él.

Su mano que se encontraba antes sobre su hombro, se deslizo suavemente hasta detenerse en su cintura, descubrió asombrado que con una sola mano podía rodear casi a la perfección su cintura. Riza al sentir la mano del hombre sobre su cuerpo... y mas al ver donde había ido a parar, trato de incorporarse lo mas rápido posible, apoyando para esto su mano sobre el pecho desnudo de Roy. Sus cálidas miradas se encontraron... Riza hubiera jurado que esa mirada negra era para ella hechizante y atrayente...de improvisto enrojeció, hizo un último esfuerzo para levantarse... pero le fue imposible. Roy la había estrechado hacia él, sujetando con moderada fuerza su cintura.

Para que negarlo... Riza Hawkeye no renegó, le gustaba estar junto a él. Con suavidad y lentamente, recorrió con su mano el pecho del alquimista, prolongando lo mas posible ese momento, recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho, cerca de su corazón... escuchando los acelerados latidos de su corazón, se pregunto si el de ella, latía en esos momentos con la misma intensidad. Alzo la vista de nuevo hacia el rostro de Roy... era demasiado tarde... fue presa fácil para esos ojos que tanto amaba... y después no le quedo mas que entregarse a esa mirada. La proximidad de sus rostros cada vez era mayor, entreabrió, delicadamente sus labios... para posarlos sobre los del hombre...sobre Roy recayó la tarea de cerrar la distancia. El primer contacto con esos tersos labios, Roy lo sintió como el pago por todos esos años de sufrimiento... inocente y casto fue su primer beso... sin esperar recibir algo mas... por el momento; la atrajo un poco mas a su cuerpo sin romper aquel beso... que para ambos era como el dulce néctar... que en cualquier momento podría acabarse.

Hubieran podido prolongarlo por mas tiempo... pero escucharon unos ladridos provenientes de Black Hayate, que al ser ignorado por ambos... comenzó a ladrar y a jalar el pantalón de Roy. Resignados por tan mala suerte, se incorporaron.

**-"Hayate esta aquí... no sabía que lo habías traído" **–pregunte mirando a la criatura que me miraba con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

**-"Si, venía con el todos los días... es mi único compañero y no podía dejarlo solo en la casa. Estaba en el patio, lo deje entrar porque ya es hora de que me valla. Espero no te moleste" **

**-"No... esta bien, me agrada Hayate, siempre lo he dicho. Pero ya te vas tan pronto" **–pregunte un tanto desilusionado.

**-"Si se hace tarde" **

No quise preguntar otra cosa, y ella acepto gustosa ese nuevo silencio. Me ayudo a acostarme de nuevo y a cerrar mi camisa. Para prolongar su estancia, inicie una platica sin ningún rumbo en especifico... cada que ella trataba de safarse de esta, me las ingenia para que siguiera el hilo de las historias. Hasta que lentamente el sueño me embargo y el ocaso tocaba a su fin. Se puso de pie... supe que las platicas por ese día habían terminado... se acerco a mí y contribuyo en los últimos arreglos de mi cama. Acomodaba la almohada...

En ese instante aquel escalofrió que sintiera cuando se encontraba en sus brazos... la envolvió de nuevo, sintió cerca de ella la respiración del Coronel dubitativa giro su rostro hasta encontrar el de él, rió levemente al sentir el roce de sus narices, y beso por segunda ocasión los labios del Coronel.

**-"Regresare mañana" –**fue lo último que pronuncio ese día, antes de dejarme solo.

**-"Te estaré esperando"**

Aunque hacia rato que Riza se había marchado, seguía mirando hacia la puerta. Ahora sabía que era lo que encontraba de nuevo en mi habitación por la mañana. Y eso era que con su presencia, la soledad de la casa y la mía se disiparon rápidamente... con tan solo su sonrisa y sus besos.

**---FIN---**

* * *

Antes de que se pregunten, porque no paso nada mas entre ellos, la razón es muy sencilla. En la proxima hist. que tengo pensada, retomare el mismo cap, y como para no repetir lo mismo, mejor que este quedara así.

Pero igual unos cuantos reviews, no cairian mal, así que entre mas mejor.

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI**


End file.
